The Decision
by Erisabeisuu
Summary: Harry must decide does he tell the secrest? What will he do after Hogwarts? Read and find out.


Harry read the flyer one more time before making a decision he was going to allow the entire school know of his secret passion. The one thing he had never shown anyone else since his teacher had told him of his mastery, and now the school and most likely everyone else would know. The thought made his anxious and excited at the same time and with his decision made he madr his way to McGonagall's office to submit his name leaving a crumbled up flyer behind him.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry was nervous even as he clutched the case to him and recevied curious stares from everyone as the case was rectangular in shape rather than the normal form fitting style.

He watched along with everyone else as various people made their way to the stage set up in the front of the great hall and after a particuarly good performance he saw the flash of a camera confirming his suspsions that more than the school would see. He spotted the now rather fair Rita Skeeter and then someone holding a very old fashioned mircophone and was speaking to it and after glanceing at the stage he saw a matching one just on the edge of stage so that they could listen to the performances that included music.

Harry grew jittery as the line shorted and he saw Professor McGonagall walking towards him. She smiled at him before telling him the plan for him to go last and be the closing act for the talent show and that if anyone asked for an encore to oblige them if he was so inclined, and then Malfoy bowed to the crowd after his performance of ballroom dancing with his partner in toe they walked of signaling that it was Harry's turn and then taking a deep breath he stepped onto the stage and was met with total silence as the crowd goggled at him as it was a well know fact that Harry _hated_ attention and there he was on stage in a talent show?!?!

Resting the case on a side table that had appeared for that very purpose Harry slowly opened it and pulled out the one percious thing that the Dursley's could never touch a well varnished treasure made by Nicolo Amati himself. Though how it ever ended up in the alley where Harry had origanly found it was still a mystery. He had cared for it relentlasly going so far as to snatch money from the Dursley's when they wouldn't notice to by the best strings and bring the instrument back to it's peak. He heard the gasps of the crowd as his treausered violin came into sight.

He steped out to the middle of the stage and making a quick decision brought to up bow in hand and began to play 'Paint it Black' by The Rolling Stones the crowd was silent as if entranced at least he hoped so as he played the song mornfully in honor of Sirius. As the song ended the crowed stayed silent only long enough for him to remove the bow from the strings before erupting into wild cheers and he heard the shouts of encore and decided that this time he would comply and play until he was down playing well unless the kicked him off the stage.

And so with a bow, that recived groans as they thought it his curtain call, he got back into position and started playing 'Inquisition Symphony' by Apocalyptica surprising the crowd with both the fact that he was playing and as they had started swaying to the gentle music as it suddenly took off in a wild upswing in a flurry of notes as he poured his heart into the music. As it ended he recived more shouts of encore and as a treat to the muggle-borns he started playing 'The Imperial Death March' and all those who had seen Star Wars laughed as they enjoyed the music.

Harry himself was sporting a large smile one that no one had really seen since before the Tri-wizard fiasco four years ago, he had smiled true but it never seemed to really reach his eyes and everyone could tell the difference as he played his eyes positively danced with joy and his smile was infectious. The Hogwarts staff was relived beyond measure to see him finally happy doing something. Even the ever crabby Severus Snape who still bore a bit of resentment towards the boy for not letting him rest after that snake had bitten him, but such was life.

Harry for his part was lost in the music as he started 'Last of the Wilds' By Nightwish pouring everything into his music enough so that he even began to dance as he played to rousing notes the melody that inspired his freedom and his joy as the music flowed through him and he spun and swayed in time with the music, rather than stopping he paused just long enough to signify thed end of the song before jumping into another and soon the sounds of Nightwish's 'Sahara' filled the air as Harry continued to dance and play only this time he sang along as well.

"A ballad of dark queen echoes through night  
As he flees the curse of gods, the pharaoh's wrath

1001 nights unseen  
The philosopher and the queen

Ancient mariner in a sea of sand  
The burning beauty his tomb to die for

1001 nights unseen  
The philosopher and the queen  
Horizon's swarming with death  
Run!

Heaven has, a darkened face  
Dunes are soaring, as on a chase  
Caravan of the cursed  
Chasing him across the waves

May he now rest under aegis of mirage  
As the sands slowly turn to Elysian fields

1001 nights unseen  
The philosopher and the queen

1001 nights unseen  
The philosopher and the queen

Hey ya Heeaaaeeeyyy ya ya

Hey ya Heeaaaeeeyyy ya ya

Hey ya Heeaaaeeeyyy ya ya

Hey ya Heeaaaeeeyyy ya ya

1001

1001."

As the song ended the crowd roared it's approval and Harry started his last song. 'The Islander' By Nightwish singing the lyrics along with the music as the crowd listened eagerly to every note and every word.

"An old man by a seashore  
At the end of day  
Gazes the horizon  
With seawinds in his face  
Tempest-tossed island  
Seasons all the same  
Anchorage unpainted  
And a ship without a name

Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard  
He lightens the beacon, light at the end of world  
Showing the way lighting hope in their hearts  
The ones on their travels homeward from afar

This is for long-forgotten  
Light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying  
The tears he left behind long ago

The albatross is flying  
Making him daydream  
The time before he became  
One of the world's unseen  
Princess in the tower  
Children in the fields  
Life gave him it all:  
An island of the universe

Now his love's a memory  
A ghost in the fog  
He sets the sails one last time  
Saying farewell to the world  
Anchor to the water  
Seabed far below  
Grass still in his feet  
And a smile beneath his brow

This is for long-forgotten  
Light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying  
The tears he left behind so long ago"

The crowd screamed and clapped as Harry bowed and then he knew, he knew that this is what he wanted to do with his life now music, to make music. Where before he was worried and stressed he was now calm he now had a goal for his life to share his music he had not played any of his own but now he knew that was what he was ment to do, now he was happy.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry walked of the latest stage as the crowd screamed and cheered. He was happy he was more well known for his music than he was for deafeating a dark lord and that was just the way he liked it. Total freedom he visted his friends often and helped Minerva whenever she asked and as such when he recived her letter asking him to play at the Yule Ball for the new Tri-Wizard tournament well he was only to happy to help.

Harry smiled out at the crowd from under his disilluionment charm as McGonagall signaled the orchestra to stop and switch to his songs though they seemed a little uncomfortable doing so and he then saw it was because there was not a single violin besides his to start them off he smirked he knew that they were in for a shock.

The ball-goers all stopped to look at the stage were he was standing with the others and as Minerva gave the signal I began to play the solo begining which caused the entire great hall to look around for the sound and then he stepped forward canceling the charm on the violin causing the crowd to gasp and then he made his eyes visible before canceling the whole charm just as the others joined in and lyrics began causing all their jaws to dropped as they recognized Harry before the cheers began, yes his life was perfect and Harry just continued to play.


End file.
